


SHEILD prom

by Shotthroughttheheart



Series: Spider Family 1 [8]
Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Happy Ending, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this nonsense, Spider-Man?!"<br/>"It's prom, Fury. Well misshape prom."<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Because the kids who are like Rhino, Squirrel Girl, and many others who can't actually go to school because of their physical appearance, can go here and have their own version of prom. Though it would SHEILD prom." </p><p>When we last left off.<br/>"When she went to her room, I stayed behind watching her leave. Smiling to myself, Daddy Longlegs will protect his spiderlings. That's when I planned for the next prom, but for the SHEILD students. Smiling to myself, I began my next adventure."</p>
            </blockquote>





	SHEILD prom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You are wanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398472) by [Shotthroughttheheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart). 



> "Please right a one-shot about Spdey making a prom for the Academy!! That would be amazing!! And I can totally imagine Luke, Sam, and Danny slow-dancing with rach other XD that is awesome!" - Mystery_Name
> 
> Don't worry, I was planning on making that one-shot~ and now you have said one-shot.

_"Please right a one-shot about Spdey making a prom for the Academy!! That would be amazing!! And I can totally imagine Luke, Sam, and Danny slow-dancing with rach other XD that is awesome!" - Mystery_Name_

  
"What is this nonsense, Spider-Man?!"  
"It's prom, Fury. Well misshape prom."  
"Why?"  
"Because the kids who are like Rhino, Squirrel Girl, and many others who can't actually go to school because of their physical appearance, can go here and have their own version of prom. Though it would SHEILD prom."  
  
_When we last left off._   
"When she went to her room, I stayed behind watching her leave. Smiling to myself, Daddy Longlegs will protect his spiderlings. That's when I planned for the next prom, but for the SHEILD students. Smiling to myself, I began my next adventure."  
__________________

I woke up late again, but I had a reason. It was a plan for a SHEILD prom for the SHEILD students. So far none of my friends know this, because they would laugh and make fun of me. That is until I came to a problem, it was colors. Now, I thought what was the common color for SHEILD. Which was white, black, and grey. Which let me tell you, that's boring.

Quickly, I took the notebook with the plans in my backpack with the Spider-Man suit. Having the backpack packed, I swiftly put on somewhat clean clothes. I know, but Danny and Luke used the washing machine last night and I couldn't wash any of my clothes. So I am wearing decent looking and smelling clothing that I had. I was lucky enough to have clean shirts, pants though not so much.

When I got down, I could see their looks. "Late again Pete. This is like the fourth time in a row." Hearing this, I gave Nova a dark look. Which was enough, without much of a thought, I made myself three Pb&J's sandwiches, bottle of water, and lastly crackers with peanut butter. I need to keep up with my iron consuming. Because last week I nearly pass out with the lack of iron in my diet. So now, I need to consume three times the amount than an average human.

Moving on, I left the kitchen. Having my food packed, I took a quick shower. Cold water hit me, which forced my thoughts further into my head. After a quick (coldest) shower, I brushed my teeth, and brushed my hair into place. When I got out, I was alone in my house. Knowing them they already left, when I grabbed my bag, I quickly left. Just before I left the house, having to locking the doors, I made sure everything is off. After my mini adventure, I finally left the house. Now I had ten minutes to make it to school, which was enough time.

By the time I was half way there, I already started eating my sandwiches. Checking my time, I could see I had seven minutes to get there. Now let me tell you, I walk fast, I don't slow down for no one when I am Peter Parker. Without jinxing myself, I made it to school, and I quickly turn to my locker. When I finally got my book out, I went straight to the library. Doing my research, I start looking up easy recipes (and writing them down), decorations (easy ones or easy makes), and many other things to make this dream into a reality.

With everything searched, researched, and written down. I had almost everything finished. Next is the room, I had to think of a room to hold this SHEILD prom. Hiding in the corner of the library ,without anyone looking my way, I turned my watch on. Looking through the SHIELD data base, I looked for empty rooms. So far I found three, but how to get there. Not only that, but the invitations to the SHEILD prom.

I'm pretty sure the art teacher would allow me to make invitations for the SHEILD prom. Looking back into my backpack, I began to finish the last of my quick breakfast. Not something to hold long but long enough until lunch. And lunch couldn't come early.

When the first bell rang, I clean up my mess and quickly left to my first class. Taking my place, next to MJ, the teacher began his lesson. Silently I thought on what I want to put on the invitations. 'Welcome to SHEILD's first prom. We wished to-' stopping myself, I quickly wrote this. Noticing MJ looking at my paper. She wrote something down.

'What are you doing, Pete?' Silently I cursed myself. Quickly I wrote a simple word. 'Nothing.' Without looking at her, I knew my cover is blown. Instead I focus my attention to the lesson. By the time the second bell rang, I switched my books.

Third bell, I already got my introduction invitation done. When the fourth bell rang, I quickly rush to lunch. After putting my books away. Entering into lunch, I got my lunch tray. Seeing my friends all talk among each other, I didn't notice how silent I was. Because I was so far into my head I didn't noticed I already finished one part of my lunch, until Nova pointed out how I was eating thin air. Which Harry gave me a confused look, but I shrugged it off as I moved to the next thing without a single word.

It was concerning my friends, I knew that. But right now, I need to think. "Peter? Earth to Peter?" Looking at them confusingly, I already had the spoon in my mouth. "Oh good, your still here. We thought we lost you." Sam said. Afterwords Ava was next to speak. "Peter, you alright?" Having to pull out my spoon and swallow whatever I just ate. "Yes, just thinking. Sorry if I concern you."

Turning my attention back to the imagined SHEILD room, which SHEILD colors, SHEILD food, and much more. I want this to be the best SHEILD prom for those who can't go to prom. When the lunch bell rang, we go off to fourth period. Softly and carefully, I wrote in cursive. With a silver marker on black paper. When the first was finished, I knew I need to copy that at least a few more times.

By the fifth bell, I had everything planned. That is until the schools power went out. I had to think it?! Curse me! Curse you brain and mental mouth for saying shit. Though of course, that wasn't it. No, the school was under attack. The SHEILD teachers leading the classmates out of class, I knew my team was here. Quickly, I changed into my Spider-Man outfit, while everyone else changed into their outfits as well.

When we were finished, we searched the school for enemies. Which we did find them, Trapster and Doc Oc. "Team, you take the left and I take the right." When really I take the left and they take the right. Taking Doc Oc head on while they deal with Trapster. Well some of them, not all of them. But enough of them.

When the battle was finished, school wasn't going to go on. Oh well, going separate ways, I went straight to SHEILD's printer room. Now, this is the room that barely has anyone coming too, which is enough for me to get what I need and leave. When, I left the room with the freshly printed prom invitations, I went to the room that no one would used. Which was big enough to hold a prom. Now I did look up prom music, and choose a lot of songs. Two down, several more to go. When I went to SHEILD's fourth kitchen, I know a few people who are off work. Which lucky enough, the kitchen is free from anyone's specious eyes.

Having the food (and drinks) finished and put into the fridge, I went to the empty room. Silently and quickly, I decorated the room. That is until I heard a cough behind me which made me jump several feet in the air. Hanging up side down, I saw Fury looking at me and back to the room. "What is this nonsense, Spider-Man?!" Hearing him yell at me, I knew I didn't discuss this with them. Shit, I missed that from my list.

"It's prom, Fury. Well misshape prom." I said a bit weakly. Which I know, I suck, but right now I am caught red handed. "Why?" Hearing this I knew the answer without a second doubt. "Because the kids who are like Rhino, Squirrel Girl, and many others who can't actually go to school because of their physical appearance, can go here and have their own version of prom. Though it would SHEILD prom."

"Very well, but you are in charge of this. And next time, if you think of this, tell either agent Coulson or me." Seeing him turn around and walk away, I knew I was safe for now. Continuing my mission, I was finished. Smiling at my mission, I quickly put the invitations in certain rooms. I disappear before anyone notices me. Quickly and carefully I put the food and drinks on the decorative tables. Looking around, I found labels, and slowly wrote what's what. When everything was finished, I only had one last thing, which was to wait.  
____________

I didn't realized I fell asleep in that room. Until I felt someone hands on my shoulders. Coming back to my senses, I could hear whispers. "Spidey, wake up." Hearing this, I 'hum'ed softly. Opening my eyes, I forgot how bright the room was. Seeing everyone's look on me, but I could see some were looking around the room. "Did you make this?" Looking around the room, I nodded my head. Softly, I spoke "Yeah, I made it because I realized some of you who can't actually go to school because of how you look. So I decided to bring something from school to you. Which is a prom."

I could see how some of them looked at me. Seeing their looks soften on me, I smiled lightly. "Okay kiddos, food and drinks are over by the tables. Music is in front of the room, just press play. We can have lights on, but we can also have them off. But we must keep music reasonable here because I don't want to see Fury again."

Some laughed and some well laughed. Laughing alone with them, I went over where the music is. Pressing play, everyone scattered. Some started picking partners, some danced by themselves, some either were talking, eating, drinking, or sitting down. With everyone enjoying themselves, I knew I did something right. Looking up, I saw Vulture was lowering the disco ball. "Thank you Vulture!" Giving him a thumbs up, he smiled at me. When he brought it down enough where it won't be destroyed, he landed next to me. "Enjoying yourself?" Asking a bit loudly to him. "Yes, I am happy. Thank you, Spider-Man." Giving him a quick hug, I see him go off to Sandman.

With Flint pulling off an oldie dance, something like WW2, with Adrian. Walking away from the music, I went into the back where almost everyone is. Knowing everyone was having fun, I smiled at how Scarlet spider refuses to dance. Which was funny. Seeing Triton... Dance? Well it could be a dance in his place...? Okay, I'm not sure but I know he is having fun.

With everything moving smoothly, but like the saying goes. "Time flies by when your having fun." It was soon over with, cleaning up my mess. Though it wasn't just me, there was Vulture, White Tiger, IronFist, and PowerMan. They helped me, while I did other things. When everything was done, I was so tired, I was surprised on how I didn't fall asleep in the room. When I made it to our sleeping arrangements, I was the first person to hit the bed and sleep like there's no tomorrow.

All I have to say. Mission complete, go pass go and collect two hundred dollars.


End file.
